Broken Yet Unblemished
by christina.ly.58
Summary: Sydney would never defy her father, yet when she met part time art student, and full time party boy she finds herself falling for someone uncharacteristic of her. Adrian knew he should not have felt something for the golden eyed goddess he met in the coffee shop one night, but couldn't help it. Together they try to fix each other's life, but sometimes pain never goes away
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sydney would never defy her father, yet when she met part time art student, and full time party boy she finds herself falling for someone uncharacteristic of her. Adrian knew he should not have felt something for the golden eyed goddess he met in the coffee shop one night, but couldn't help it. Together they try to fix each other's life, but sometimes pain never goes away.

**Disclaimer: **Characters are owned by Richelle Mead, I simply place them in a different setting and situation.

**Warning: **This is an alternate universe, but I will try to not make the character too OOC. Hope you guys enjoy this story. It's my first original story in quite a few years.

This story is told in mainly Sydney's POV, I might change it up a little later on.

**Chapter One**

When I made plans for the coming Spring Break I knew that I had to go home. My father expected that of me, but did that mean I wanted to go home? Sadly no. Sadly I just wanted to live on campus until I graduated. Heck, I wanted to live on campus until I found a job and an apartment. Nevertheless Jared Sage, always the commander of the household, demands that I go home.

I guess it makes sense. I mean besides my elder sister Carly, I'm the most responsible one (scratch that, I probably am the most responsible one) and someone has to take care of Zoey (always the more troubling sister) when Carly was away on a mission to Africa. One that I knew my father would have pushed me into if I wasn't so gung ho on completing my Bachelor's Degree in the following two years.

Zoey, the youngest of the Sage sister was sixteen years old. Personally I don't think she needs me to take care of her, but Jared Sage thinks otherwise. In his (my father's) eyes Zoey is on the same track as being like me, which I don't think is a bad thing. I am a straight A, perfect 4.0 GPA, and first in six of the classes I am currently taking, but even that isn't enough for my dad.

He says that my grades mean nothing. That as long as I'm who I am right now, I'm going to end up being nothing. His words used to sadden me, but these days I don't find myself caring anymore; at least that's what I tell myself because in reality of course I care. After all, he's my father.

Deep down, I wish that he would give me a complement. Maybe about my grades or how I'm trying my best to follow his footsteps to being an architect, but no, he never complements me. Whenever he speaks, it's only about how I resemble my horrendous mother. He complains how my hair is too much like her's, my eyes are too golden, my skin is too pale, and I'm too fat, too fat to be his daughter, but I weigh 105 pounds. I don't know what he wants from me.

Shaking my head I turned around and started to fold up my clothes. I share a dorm room with a girl name Jillian…something. She doesn't talk to me, and I to her. Usually she's out partying with her sister, Lissa I think. Jillian is a model, and constantly complains about every aspect of her life as if it wasn't perfect. Although I have some contempt for her, I have to say she is not a bad person. Sometimes she invites me to parties too, knowing that it was not my scene.

She would have been someone my dad would have approved to be his daughter. Not too smart, not too questioning…and not too like me.

After throwing my last white blouse into the suitcase I promptly zipped up the bag and carried it towards the door. "One more day," I whisper to myself.

"One more day for what?" asks a perky voice from the door. Looking up I saw Jillian (also known as Jill) walking towards her bed. "Spring Break," I answered.

She nods her head and grins, no doubt she's probably visiting Hawaii or something with her sister. Suddenly she fidgets, and I know she is about to ask me for a favor. "So hey, Sydney, I have a favor to ask you," she began nervously. I decide to give her some slack because right now, I'm just tired of being socially awkward.

"What is it?" I answered. She looks up at me, surprised that I was willing to listen to her request. "Well, you see, I met this guy, and he asked me out, his name is Micah by the way," she told me.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

She starts to fidget her fingers again. "Well, you see, it's not someone my sister would approve of, and I usually don't go on first dates alone. I usually do doubles because it's safer."

"So?"

"Well, I don't know, but maybe you can come with me," she said quickly with her head on the ground. This is one of the times that Jill isn't annoying, well kind of, but not overly.

"I don't date," I told her, "I don't have time." And that is the truth, with all of the classes I take, and all of the homework I have I decided that dating is not for me. Plus, no one would want to go out with me anyways. I'm an ugly wreck.

"Well, you don't have to call it a date or anything. I mean you can just tag along with me, and talk to his friend. Did I mention he's really hot?" She added hastily. No she didn't mention his good looks, not that it would matter anyways. I already said I don't date, even though she proclaims this is not a date at all.

I look at her, and she sighs already knowing what I was going to say. Suddenly, I don't know why, maybe I wanted to be a little rebellious, maybe I wanted to prove my dad wrong, or maybe because I feel somewhat lonely, but I agree. "Sure," I said and she looks up with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"Really?" she asks excitedly, and I nodded my head with a wry expression on my face.

It was six when I realized how stupid I was for agreeing. Dating, much less hanging out with people is not my scene. Especially with the guy who was supposed to be my date, whose name is Eddie (which I thought was short for Edward). Jill was right, he is (for a lack of a better word) hot. He has sandy blonde hair, which is a lighter shade then mine, and hazel eyes, all of the features that do not attract me, but he is still hot.

For the last twenty minutes we were talking animatedly about random subjects that I know he cares nothing for because he's busy staring at Jill. Finally, after Jill and Micah left to buy popcorn I popped the question, "Do you like her?"

He coughed and glared at me, I guess I thoroughly surprised him; after all, we were discussing about the Late Victorian architecture, and how I found it fascinating. He didn't agree. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're staring at her half of the time," I pointed out. Even with my lack of social knowledge, I still picked up his animosity for his friend, and his admiration for Jill. It's the same expression I have when I stare at the late Victorian architecture, and compare it with the modern designs. I am in absolute awe when I see what people were capable of hundreds of years ago.

He chuckles a low laugh, too low, it sounds weird. "It's that obvious huh?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't want to tell him that the only reason why I found it obvious was because that's how I look like when I stare at buildings.

"Well since you obviously know I'm crushing on Jill I guess we can start over," he smiles sincerely.

I am startled. "Start what over?" I asked with a confused expression. Holding out his hands, he started, "My name is Eddie Castile," he tells me.

I stare at his outstretched hand, and finally placed mine in his grip, "Sydney Sage." He nods his head as we heard giggling from the bottom of the theatre. Jill was back, and Eddie stares at her yearningly. I don't understand why he doesn't tell her how he feels.

Finally, the movie starts and I focused on the pictures flashing on the screen though they don't interest me, and soon I found myself slightly dozing off. When I finally regained consciousness (apparently I did fall asleep) Eddie was shaking my shoulders with a bemused expression on his face. Yawning I got up and followed him, and the other people out of the dark room.

After the awful movie, that everyone else thought was the greatest thing since the last movie they saw, Micah invited us all to coffee. The thought of coffee instantly wakes me up, and I find myself a little bit more excited than necessary, my excitement fades a little as we enter the local Starbucks.

Sitting down at an empty table in the back, Micah announces that he is going to order everyone's coffee. Apparently because he used to work here, he knows everything that is good. When he comes back with four cups of coffee in his hand, I found myself a little bit more even upset. I hated caramel, sugar, and extra milk in my coffee. It's too much sugar.

They began their talk about their major as I lean back against the chair twirling the straw. I am tempted to take a sip, but don't when I see caramel sitting at the bottom in chunks. When it reached midnight, we all decided it was time to head back to the campus. As I was exiting the door, a worker stopped me and handed me an envelope.

"What is this?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "A guy in here earlier told me to give this to you."

I wanted to hand it back to her because I usually don't make it a point to take things from strangers, but for some reason I wanted to keep it. Some stranger, some guy wanted me to have something. After reaching the campus we parted ways with the guys. Jill and I headed towards our dorm. When we reached our rooms, I went to lay down on my bed, and slowly opened the envelope.

Looking at the content, I see a thick white paper. Turning it over I see a portrait of a girl sitting in a chair playing with her straw. Everything was sketched in with pencil, except for the eyes. They glowed an eerie golden yellow. The picture was gorgeous, and for once in my life I appreciated my eyes. On the right lower corner of the paper there was an initial signed A.I.

Tucking it back into the envelope I placed it beneath my pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

As I feared Spring Break has started, and I am heading to the bus area with my suitcase in hand. My suitcase contains several undergarments, three white blouses (buttoned to reach the bottom of my neck), one pair of jeans, and two dress pants both of which grey. I hope my dad approves of these clothes. They are the type of clothes he usually sees on his colleagues, so maybe he won't be so abhorred with me when I'm wearing them.

Then again he might make a claim that I'm trying to dress like an adult when I'm clearly still only a kid.

Within minutes of my arrival the bus enters the loading area, and several students exit. Once they all leave, I entered, and to my surprise the entire bus was filled. I would have thought people took their cars home instead of using public transport. Spotting a seat towards the back, I dragged my suitcase behind me and headed in that direction. As a sat down I saw several eyes turn towards me, and I automatically shrank (metaphorically that is), trying to make myself as small as possible. I don't like attention.

It takes the passengers a couple of minutes before realizing that I wasn't that interesting, or maybe the interesting thing ended not being too interesting after all. Regardless the reason they returned their gaze back to either their friends, or to the front of the bus. I let out a sigh of relief.

Promptly I unzipped the small pockets of my suitcase and pulled out a history book on Spanish Architecture of the 1700s.

Besides me, I heard a body stir in discomfort. I should look up, and ask them if they were all right, but I don't. Instead I continue reading about the Churrigueresque architectural style that became popular in Spain at the turn of the 18th century.

When the bus came to an abrupt stop, I realize that it's been thirty minutes since I was sitting here. Closing it up stretched my arms horizontally and yawned. That was when I realized I just hit someone in the shoulders. Automatically, I turned towards the person sitting next to me an apologized. "I'm sor…" I trailed off as I looked at the person sitting next to me.

The first thing I noticed about him wasn't how drop dead gorgeous he was, but his eyes. They're an intense shade of emerald; so green I swear it is unnatural. Blinking my eyes a couple times, I repeated, "I'm sorry."

He had an amused look on his face and grinned, "You know, my body is worth at least a million dollars, you just hurt expensive goods."

I cocked my head to the side, contemplating what he just said. It could be taken as either a joke, or a very serious statement. I'm guessing the latter because people usually don't joke with me. Looking at him straight in the eyes, I repeated for the third time that I was sorry, and I would pay for any damages I caused, as long as there was professional proof that his body was seriously damaged.

For a second he stared at me in utter disbelief, and finally he laughed and held out his hand. "Adrian Ivashkov, art major," he introduced.

Staring at his hands for a few seconds I finally decided to shake it. "Sydney Sage. I'm in architecture," I told him. He nodded his head with a knowing smile. "I thought so, regular people simply don't sit on the bus reading about Spanish architecture," he said simply, and I flushed.

I didn't know he was paying attention to what I was reading. "So where are you going to," he asked.

"Home."

"Ahh, the great place where mothers hug and kiss their daughters, and fathers chase out any guys who want to get close to her," he sighed exaggeratingly. I shrugged. To be quite honest I wouldn't know. I spent the last sixteen years of my life without a mother (I was three when she left), and my father didn't care much about my love life. Not that I had any to boast, but even if I did he wouldn't care. Jared Sage spent most of his time complaining about how imperfect, and how undeserving of love I was. I know he believes that, and deep down maybe I do too.

"How about you, where are you going?" I asked him.

He arched an eyebrow, "Why thinking of joining me?"

"No, but since you asked me, I thought it was only polite to ask you back," I answered honestly.

"So, it's out of being polite?"

"Yeah," I replied. He laughed, and announced that he was returning back to his nap that I unceremoniously ruined. I nodded my head and returned back to my book.

The bus had started driving again, but I don't know since when because I was talking to this man named Adrian. This man who has bright green eyes that seem like they can stare into my soul. I should stay away from him, and his all to knowing eyes. Then I realize, I probably will never see him again. Guys like that, don't hang out with girls like me. They hang out with the more carefree people like Jill, and her sister, and her sister's friends, but not me.

When the bus finally stopped after two or so hours, I grabbed my suitcase and got off. I wanted to say bye to the guy, and the pull was very strong, but I don't. Instead I left my book on the chair hoping that he will take it and remember he met me: the odd girl with the golden eyes, and blonde hair.

Getting off the bus I headed down the streets to my house, the house that my dad designed and the house that is worth at least ten million dollars in the real estate market. Yes, we are not poor, but his money does not equal my money. When I reached the gates of our house I rung the doorbell and heard the gate click open.

They were expecting me. Of course they were.

Entering the house, I noticed Zoey sitting on the couch texting her friends. "Hi," I said to her. She looked up and smiled at me, but the smile is wary like she doesn't want me here, and all my bravado from before about how I'm the most responsible one in the family falls apart.

Looking at her now, it's hard to say that she was the same sister I left before going to college. Her brown hair was cropped short, and her ever conservative and professional clothes were replaced with jean shorts and a strapless top. "What are you wearing?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "It's called regular clothes. Please Sydney those things you're wearing is very last century," she added snidely. I wanted to yell at her for being a hypocrite. Less then five months ago, these were the type of clothes that she also wore, but I don't say anything. Instead, I see her flitting into my dad's office, kissing his cheek, and telling me that she has a date tonight.

I shrugged my shoulders, staring at my father sitting in the office. He smiled. He never smiled at me. When I first started kindergarten, instead of acting like other children's parents he simply dropped me off at the school, letting the five year old me navigate the foreign place. When I graduated high school he wasn't even there for the ceremony. Actually he wasn't there for a whole month after I graduated too. When I was accepted into a very good art school for architecture he shrugged it off.

But now, now he was smiling. I wonder if he could extend the same gesture to me.

Walking slowly towards his office I peaked my head in, hesitant, and scared. "I'm home," I whispered. He doesn't look up, "Hi, dad, I'm home," I say a little bit louder. After a few minutes he finally looks up.

Under his gaze I shrank a little. Jared Sage is as regal as he always was. He is giving me that stare. The one that makes me feel like I'm five again, and just started kindergarten. "What do you want?" he asks. I don't reply. Instead I stood frozen. "If you have nothing to say, then return to your room."

I nodded my head, and shuffled my feet towards my room.

That night, trying to escape the scrutiny of my home, I was heading towards a coffee shop at the corner of the road with my laptop in hand. Sitting down with the usual coffee I tend to drink, I opened the laptop and went over my latest design. It was a modern interpretation of Roman styles. The building was completed with arches, and columns, but with a modern twist. I was genuinely contented with the design, if only I could get some feedback.

"Are you stalking me?"

Startled I looked up to see someone I thought I would never see again. "Hi," I whispered almost breathlessly.

Pulling out a chair and sat directly across from me. "Considering the fact that I saw you three times already, I think you're stalking me," he pointed out. I could detect a slight hint of alcohol coming off of his clothes, so instead of answering his question I asked, "Have you been drinking?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, I am drinking," he says holding up a coffee cup with a straw in it. "My friends over there wanted some coffee," he explained nudging his shoulders over to a group of mainly girls, "but I'm not a coffee person. I enjoy the comfort of good wine, vodka, and hard liquor."

"Those stuff is bad for your body," I couldn't help but point out.

"So is smoking, but I still do it," he told me. "Anyways, you didn't answer me. Did you stalk me?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "First of all, I've only met you twice, and I think you're too drunk to remember the fact," he was amused, "and no I haven't been stalking you, I just live close to this place that's all," I finished.

He leans forward and pushes my laptop screen forward a little and stares into my eyes. I am oddly scared even though I know he shouldn't scare me. "Have I told you I love your eyes, they are so golden," he muttered.

"I don't think that's what we were talking about," I stuttered, looking away. He grins, as his friend calls him back to the table. Leaning over he whispers into my ears, "I don't mind if you stalk me. Actually be my guest. I love to see a pair of golden eyes looking at me when I'm doing absolutely nothing."

He turned and walked back to his table leaving me stunned.

_I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please leave a review (and maybe follow) my story if you get a chance. I am also writing another story on here, it's called _The Golden Lily Adrian's POV_ if you have time please check it out. I wrote it for Adrian fans whom want to know what went on in his head during The Golden Lily._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

If there were ever a time that I felt like a kid, it would be right now, sitting next to my father as he talks to his colleagues about his latest design. I don't want to be here, I want to be at home, but I can't. These people are like a cult. They demanded that my dad introduce me, someone they labeled as the genius designer who would one day sweep the world with her designs, to them.

"So, as you can see, this is my daughter Sydney. She's currently in college, and is studying to be an architect. As you can see, I am very proud of her," he laughs. I look up to study his face. It was too calm, too condescending…and his smile doesn't reach his eyes, I know he's lying. Of course, why would he be proud of me?

"So, Sydney, we heard you won the designing competition last month, do we get to see the blueprint?" asks a man in a crisp black suit, and a sly smile. I don't want to show him, he seems like a person who would steal my work and claim it as his own.

Looking at my dad to gauge his reaction, I decided to reply, "I don't think that's a good idea. The judges didn't post it up online for a reason."

The man, who I found was name Andre, laughed at my conviction. "Of course, the original blueprint is the most important document," he says. I nodded my head in agreement, but besides me I felt my father frown. I wonder if he wanted me to show them my blueprint. Then I wonder what would he do? I know he doesn't like showing his work to others, at least not before they are completed that is, so why does he expect something different from me?

On our way home from the company, I sat in silence as my father held onto the steering wheel tightly.

When we arrived home, he left for his room, and I for mine. Grabbing my laptop, I left the house, and headed for the coffee shop again. After ordering the usual I sat down and turned the device on, the blueprint was up again, not the one from the competition last month (the competition that I usually don't mention because it upsets a certain man), but the new one I was working on. The Roman influenced one.

Finishing the last of the measurements, I launched the house-building simulator up, and began to build the three-dimensional model of my design. Before I realized it, the time was now five o'clock, and I was somewhat hungry, the only thing I had today was a cup of coffee.

For a second I contemplated ordering a croissant from the bakery, but decided against it, and walked home. Once I reached the house I saw Zoey sitting on the ground doing her nails. "Where were you the whole day?" she asked me, there was a hint of concern in her tone.

"I was at the coffee shop," I told her. Walking over the couch I sat down and closed my eyes. "Are you busy tonight?" Zoey suddenly asks me.

"What for?"

"Oh, there's a party at some guy's house, and I was invited, I just thought you might appreciate something other than our great father's scornful looks," she said.

For a second I contemplated her words. Sure I can go out to a party, but what will I do. I don't know these people, and they don't know me. I guess the latter can be a good thing. Sighing I nodded my head, agreeing that I would go to this party.

It was seven when Zoey came into my room throwing a pair of shorts and a tank top on the bed. "What is this for?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "We are going to a party, not a meeting, so please do me a favor and change into some normal people clothes."

When eight rolled around, I was sitting in some stranger's living room wearing clothes that I can comfortably call my own. Obviously I did not wear the clothes Zoey adamantly demand I put on. Instead, I was in a pair of grey dress pants, and a white blouse. I look regal, like my dad. Professional, like how I'm used to.

Zoey was off to who knows where while I sat staring at the clock. Although one part of me is glad that I didn't stay home, the other part of me yearned to be in bed sleeping. I'm tired, and while I don't have a bedtime, I usually go to sleep at a reasonable time. However, fear of my father overtook my tired body. Zoey was right, and despite the fact that she no longer resembles my sister (the one who was like a mirror reflection of me), she still understands my fear at being in the same room as our dad.

"Do you want a drink?" asks a voice. I looked up and saw, to my utter surprise, Adrian. Now I think that he's stalking me. "Are you stalking me?" I asked him as a matter of factly. Laughing, he sat down on the couch beside me, and puts his left arm across my shoulders. I notice several girls staring at us, probably his girlfriends; _I don't want to be like one of them._

The thought makes me a little confused, why do I care? I don't like him, at least, I don't think I do. Boy's like him are usually trouble. Moving his arms away from my shoulders I scooted a little further away from him. "Ouch, if that wasn't a rejection, I don't know what is," he pouted when he realized that my intent was not to get closer to him.

Under the dim lighting of the room I realize that he is still handsome as ever. I can see his green eyes glowing brightly, as if it belonged to a panther. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt, with a pair of black jeans, and a leather jacket, it looks good on him. I think I'm sexually attracted to him, but I don't like him. Like I say, boys like him are trouble. Evident by the dozen of girls staring at me in an expression that is probably hate or envy. Smiling I realize that I have never been sexually attracted to someone my entire life, and the thought pumps up my adrenaline a little, only a little though because I still think he's stalking me.

I shrugged my shoulders, and watched as he finished off the liquid (most likely alcohol) in his cup.

"As much as I enjoy random meetings with you, I think we should exchange phone numbers or something," he teased. I shake my head, "I'm sorry I don't give my number out to stalkers," I tell him. He laughs, but I wasn't telling a joke, I'm being serious. "Fine, your loss, I'm not going to be single forever," he says. Adrian stood up from his position and walks off. Part of me wonders if he's sad that I didn't give him my cell phone number, but when I saw him dancing with a bunch of girls, I knew that I did the right thing. He's out of my league, and he's trouble. Him and his green eyes can cause a lot of damage, damage that I'm not ready to take on.

As the party raged on, I found myself bored half to death and wishing that I brought either a good book, or my laptop. Getting up from the place I have been sitting on for the last hour and a half or so, I stalk over to the kitchen to look for something to drink. This house is big, huge even and sooner, rather than later I find myself lost in the throng of people.

Deciding that I would probably not find the kitchen in this crowded mess, I walked up a flight of stairs to the balcony. Once there I opened the door and walked out, no one was here, and there was even a couch. Sitting down, I stared at the sky, and before I knew it someone was shaking me up. "The party is over," called out a voice. Opening my eyes I yawned and saw a petite girl standing over me. She was with Adrian earlier. I only noticed because I think (notice I say _think_) he was trying to prove the point that he won't be single forever.

Now I laugh, at the time I felt a sort of knotting in my stomach. After all, I did say I'm sexually attracted to him, and I am not about to deny that simply because I feel like he's out of my league.

"Excuse me?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes and tells me that the party was over half an hour ago, and the only reason she found me out here was because she was up here doing suggestive things with a certain guy when they heard me snore. I never knew I snore, and I don't think I do either. I think this girl is lying about that.

Standing up, I stretched my arms and legs. "Sorry," I said as I descended the flight of stairs I climbed earlier. "I see you're still here," a person says warily. I look and see Adrian Ivashkov standing at the bottom getting ready to climb up. "Yeah, sorry I fell asleep up there," I pointed to the balcony. He nodded solemnly, and I realize that there is something weird with him right now. Well weirder than how he acted the last few days I've seen him stalking me around.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. A sad smile crossed his face, "I'm fine, my old man crashed the party and called the cops on everyone, that's all." From the expression on his face, I can tell that that's not all his father said. He just isn't comfortable telling me the whole truth which is believable, we've only known each other for a few days, he isn't going to spill his guts out to me anytime soon. Besides, I don't want to hear what his guts has to say either. I already have problems listening to my own guts.

Instead of giving him some sort of comfort I sighed because I know how it feels. How he feels; at least, I think I do because my father is also a horrible man. Something in my expression makes him smile, and he walks up the flight of stairs, taking two steps at a time. "I have something for you," he says to me.

Instead of asking him, I followed him back to the second floor. Once we reached the top, rather than turning left to the balcony, he turns right, and then right again to a room filled with paintings, sketches, paint, pastel colors, pencils, easels, and simply everything that has to do with art. If I didn't believe he was an artist then, I do now. This room is screaming major art genius. He has pictures of everything, from abstract, to portraits, to flowers. Everything.

A smile creeps up my face. He might be an alcoholic, and flippant, but his passion for art is something even I can't deny.

"Did you draw all of these?" I asked him. He shrugs his shoulders and walks toward the back of his room to a bookshelf filled with books of every kind about color mixing, shadowing, and sketching. Bending down he picks up a book and walks back to me.

"I think this is yours," he says, and I gasp a little because it is mine. He did pick it up.

"I left it on the bus the other day," I said, I just don't tell him that I did it on purpose.

"I know, I picked it up for you, I figured that if I ever see you I'll give it back, and if not then I'll keep it as a memento from a golden eyed girl," he says with a wink. I don't know if I blushed. I think I did, but I am not sure. I know the entire process to blushing, but when it comes to experiencing it, I fail.

"Thanks," I say, and instead of clamming up, I grabbed the book out of his hand confidently. "You saved my life, this is an important book," I tell him. I lied a little, I have five copies of this book including the original print, but I don't tell him.

"Since you gave me what you needed to, then I guess it's time for me to leave. Your girlfriend won't be happy to see me here in your room alone," I tell him and he chuckles as if it were a joke. Then again, maybe it is a joke, why would his gorgeous girlfriend be jealous of me. She had wild and eccentric features, while I was little old me. When I got home it was one in the morning, and my dad was sitting in his office. I walked right pass his door, trying to evade his interrogation. Of course, he notices me immediately as I scamper across his opened door.

He doesn't bother asking me where I have been the entire night; rather, the scowl on his face might be because I did come back. I sigh. I want to tell him that I didn't want to come back, that I was contented to stay at the dorms for the remainder of Spring Break, but he was the one who demanded I return, and now that I am back, he's treating me like vermin.

Creeping into my room, I slid off my clothes and changed into my pajamas. The book that Adrian handed back to me was lying on the end table besides my bed and I am five seconds away from grabbing it to read it, but I don't. Instead I fell asleep, and I don't dream. I never dream, and even if I do then I never remember them.

And sometimes maybe that is a good thing. Dreaming makes you hope for something better, and my father thinks I have everything I deserve. Sometimes I agree with him.

_I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter I posted. This is the new chapter I posted as thanks to those who voted for Adrian at the YA Sisterhood Crush Tournament. If you didn't know, he won. _

_Anyways, enjoy and if you get a chance please leave a review behind. I would love to hear any critique you have about my story, whether it's good or bad doesn't matter to me._


	4. Chapter 4

**_NOTICE: To those who already read this chapter I suggest rereading it because I did considerable editing to it because I didn't really like it. Anyways I added around 500 words. It doesn't change the plot or anything, but you should read it just in case I do reference something in this chapter. _  
**

**Chapter Four**

After a long, long week Spring Break was finally over and I was once again sitting in the comforts of my dorm room going through my homework for _Great Buildings and Cities of the World._ The class covers one of my favorite concepts of architecture – which is the study of timeless buildings built from the past. Incidentally it also teaches us how to learn from their mistakes; one of which is the Leaning Tower of Pisa. The building might be cool now because it's ancient, but if it were built today the designer along with the construction workers would be sued to no end, and our goal, along with designing great buildings, is to avoid that kind of conflict.

That being said, I still love the Leaning Tower of Pisa because although the team who designed it was both careless, and irresponsible it was still a great piece of work for the time, and considering the technology they had, the tower is impressive.

After finishing the last of my essay (which focuses on the construction and design of the Great Wall of China) I turned off my laptop and headed towards the library to check out some books for my _History of Architecture _class. On my way to the library, I spotted Jill who waved at me with a smile, and I politely smiled back. I saw her motion for me to come over and I weighed my choices. Usually I don't talk to Jill, nor do I associate with her, but considering the fact that she did take me out to hang out with her earlier this month I think I owe her that much.

When I finally reached her she got off of her boyfriends lap and gave me a hug, "How was your break, I didn't get a chance to ask you this morning," she says with a huge smile. I shrugged my shoulders.

"How was yours?" I ask her, not out of curiosity, but out of courtesy.

"It was okay, Lissa and I visited Pennsylvania with my mom," she tells me. One of the first things I learned from Jill was that she and Lissa were half sisters. Lissa's father remarried Jill's mom after an accident that killed Lissa and her brother, but left her and her father intact. Sometimes after Jill was born, their father also died leaving Lissa in the care of her stepmother. Apparently the accident happened when Lissa was one. I don't tell Jill, but sometimes I question whether her father was faithful to Lissa's mom since Jill's birth seems so close to Lissa's. "So where are you heading to?"

"The library," I answer her and she rolls her eyes.

"Of course you would go there on this fine day."

"I do, this is a fine day to be at the library," I counter. "I don't want to risk skin cancer," I added for better measure.

"I'm not going to get skin cancer, I'm drowned in three layers of sun screen," Jill points out. "I have sun-phobia. Anyways, you should stay here, I have a friend who is coming over soon, you should meet him," she says excitedly. I look at my watch and shook my head.

"I can't the library calls," I tell her. What I don't tell her is that I don't want to associate with her gorgeous friends, friends that probably thought I was too smart for them.

"It doesn't call anyone," she retorts, but nods her head. "I understand, I'll see you later tonight then, bye."

I wave at her and turned towards the library. From my peripheral vision I noticed Jill hugging someone, but I don't think anything about it. Instead I kept walking.

It was ten minutes after I saw Jill, and was comfortably sitting in the library that my phone started ringing. It never rings, I have no one to call me, or anyone who would call me, so when I saw that it was an unknown number I was hesitant to answer; nevertheless, curiosity coursed through me.

Placing the book onto the table, and leaving the comforts of my chair I exited the library and promptly redialed them (at least I tried to), but instead I received another call from the same person, sliding the bar on my phone I started to greet the other person, but was cut off short.

"You obviously did not look through the book I gave back to you," said a voice I immediately recognized.

"Adrian?" I asked, but it wasn't really a question because I know it's him. I know his deep, and unique voice anywhere.

"Yes, this is Adrian Ivashkov, the person who you called a stalker, and apparently believed it entirely," he said to me. I heard a hint of wariness in his voice, and yes I still think he's a stalker, why else would he have my phone number. "Wait, before you say anything I didn't hire a private investigator to get your phone number, your roommate gave it to me when I saw her waving at you earlier today. Anyways that's beside the point, you didn't look in the book I gave back to you," he informs me.

"What was in the book?" I ask him.

He pauses. "Maybe you would have found out if you looked through it," he tells me, and now I'm wishing that I did. I was going to, but I didn't find the time, so it's now sitting in my dorm room on my bookshelf. I made a mental note to check it out later.

"I can look at it tonight," I tell him.

"That defeats the purpose though. I wanted to do this without this hassle."

"Do what without what hassle?" I ask him.

"Well, for starters I didn't want your roommate to give me your number because that is really not cool. Also it makes me look desperate," he points out, and I realize I forgot to ask him if he knew Jill.

"You know Jill?" I ask him. Yes, I understand that I previously stated Adrian is the type of guy who would hang out with Jill and her crowd, but it's a big college campus and I didn't think they would actually know each other.

"Yes, just so you know, Jill and I are best friends," he doesn't hesitate to answer, but I hear something in his voice. Something that indicates there is more to his relationship with her then he's letting on. I don't call him on that. It's his story, and frankly I am still kind of surprised to hear him call me. Finally I ask him, "Why did you call me? I thought our relationship ended after Spring Break."

He chuckles on the other line, and I feel myself blush a little, "Firstly, we were never in a relationship to begin with, and even if we were I think that it is good to say you thought of me as a stalker," he points out.

"That is true," I mutter, he laughs again.

"Regardless, I still want to be your friend," he tells me with no trace of teasing or flirting.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask him. I'm not gorgeous, or confidant, or part of his crowd. I want to point that out to him, but I don't. He'll think I'm pathetic for feeling like that, and he probably won't understand how it's like to be part of the self-pity crew. Then I think back, maybe he does understand. I saw his expression the night of the after party, and while I'm not good at socializing with people I know the look on his face.

I know because that's how I am sometimes. When I'm home from college I tend to close myself off from the world because I live in constant fear.

It takes him a few seconds to answer probably because he's thinking. Like me. He's thinking why he wants me as a friend, "Because you're different," he says finally.

I don't ask him what he means, instead I find myself smiling, "Different. You can find different everywhere you go."

"Yeah, but I can't find different with golden eyes, that one is one of a kind," he says and I can mentally see him smirk.

"I still don't want to be friends with a stalker," I point out.

He laughs, "Good thing I'm not one, though it's a moot point to try to defend myself after I practically painted a picture of you and hung it on my wall."

"You're lying," I tell him, but I'm not sure because this is Adrian, and while I feel that he has a different side to him, a majority of the time he is found telling sarcastic jokes.

"I am, kind of. I mean I don't have a picture of you on my wall or anything," he tells me. I sigh in relief because it really is kind of creepy for a guy to have a portrait of a stranger, but also because I know he's not a stalker. Sort of.

"I have to go," he finally tells me, "but let's hang out later there's a party Eddie Castile is throwing, and maybe you could come hang out?"

A part of me wants to say yes. To say that I would come because I want to get to know him, my friend, at least someone who proclaims to be my friend. Because to be quite honest I'm still not sure how I feel towards him, other than the fact that I'm attracted to him, and how I feel that he is conveniently there all the time, but I turn down his offer.

One because I have homework for another class which includes touching up on my speech in Design tomorrow to welcome my father; two because I went on a date with Eddie Castile earlier this month, and while he was in love with Jill the whole time I would still find the whole event awkward. Nevertheless, the main reason is still because Jared Sage is coming to my class tomorrow. He is coming here to give a speech on how much he loves architecture, and is opening up one intern spot for the students of this college. I know it's all for show because he doesn't care for anyone that is not himself, but he has an image to uphold.

He has to show the people that he's a good man even if he isn't one behind the scenes.

"Fine, I guess it can't be help," he sighs over the phone and part of wonders if he is seriously sad. But then immediately afterwards I realize that even if I were there he would still be drinking himself numb, and wouldn't remember about me anyways. After saying bye to him, I hung up and returned to the library to read the book I had before. Sadly it was no longer at the place I left it, the librarian must have cleaned it. I knew I could have gone to pick it up again, but a big part of me was tired after that conversation with Adrian.

Once back in my room I fired up my laptop to begin my introductory speech. I understand why the professor chose me for the job. I was, after all, the number one student in our department, but I don't agree with it. For one, I'm not on good terms with my father (not that anyone knows). However, my main concern is because I'm his daughter. Other students are going to find it biased that I get to introduce the great and almighty Jared Sage, and I agree.

I find that other people should have the honor of introducing him.

Instead, my professor and the department did not see the point in my argument. They proclaimed that it would be slightly disrespectful to have someone other than the valedictorian doing the honorary speech. I digress.

So, after my many failed attempts I am now writing the speech, but I don't know where to start.

After an hour of staring at the screen Jill walks in and smiles at me. "I didn't know you know Adrian, you should have told me," she exclaimed. I want to tell her that I didn't really know him, but I didn't. Instead I smiled.

"God, you would love him. He's the best, and you know I was going to introduce you to him earlier, but like you say the library calls," she smiles and for a second I wonder if she's in love with him, but I argue with myself that it doesn't matter. Every girl in the world could be in love with him, but I know I wouldn't. I don't fall for guys that are not in my league. "You know, he's a part-time student here right?" she asks me. I shook my head. I don't know. I thought he was a full time.

"Yeah, he's part time so he's usually not here. He was here today for some reason. Actually now that I think about it he's probably here to look for you. Earlier today he texted me that he was going to the campus to look for a girl, I thought he was kidding. Anyways even though he's awesome Adrian is kind of lazy sometimes. Taking a full time schedule is not something he enjoys. He claims it's too much work, too much time wasted where he could spend partying," she shrugs. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. While I thought that it was in Adrian's nature to party, I didn't know he had an addiction for it. Addictions didn't fare well in my book. I have to tell him that next time.

"So what are you doing tonight? I heard you weren't going to the party, Adrian's crushed you know. He wanted to show his new 'friend' to the crowd," she says, but air-quoted the word friend. I don't understand why.

"I wouldn't go to the party with him even if I wasn't busy," I point out. She nods her head in understanding. After sharing a room with me for a year she understands I don't like to party, and I think she is also surprised that I'm willing to talk today. Usually I'm not that cooperating. I think Adrian's openness is rubbing off on me, even if I only knew him for around two weeks. "Anyways, I am actually busy, I have an honorary speech to write," I tell her, and I think she can see that I'm somewhat bitter about it because she arches her eyebrow questioning me. I don't tell her.

I don't tell anyone I have issues with my dad. He is a respectable figure.

Jill shrugs her shoulders and leaves for the restroom, and I return back to my assignment. After another two hours the speech is done, and I am ready for bed. I think I aged another ten years writing that assignment. I have nothing good to say about Jared Sage, so instead I stuck to his designs which I find is beyond amazing.

When I close my laptop, I opened the drawer to my closet and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. That was when I saw the envelope again. Pulling out the picture I suddenly had a fleeting thought, what if Adrian drew this, but as soon as the thought appeared, it ended.

When I finally put on my clothes I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning disoriented, tired, and very grumpy. Today was the day my dad graced us lowly peasants with his presence, and I can truthfully say I am tired of seeing him. After changing into a black pencil skirt, and white blouse I grabbed my phone from the charger and saw one message.

_From: 1022989048_

_To: Sydney Sage_

_This is my number, if you don't save this I will kill you._

_-Adrian Ivashkov_

_P.s. have a good day_

Closing my phone, I smile. I won't have a good day, but he made my morning ten times better than it originally was. Maybe I will enjoy having a friend. It was commitment free, and from the looks of it, all he has done is tell me jokes, and tries to make me smile. Yes, I will enjoy his presence.

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was at work, and didn't have access to a computer or laptop. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I actually enjoyed writing it a lot. If you notice there are some unanswered questions in this chapter, I did that on purpose. I didn't omit the information because I forgot._

_Anyways please leave a review if you get a chance._

_-Christina_


	5. Chapter 5

**_NOTICE: I edit a lot of the last chapter because I didn't really like it. I added about 600 words to it, check it out if you want. It doesn't change the plot of the story, the chapter is just better and has more depth. _**

**Chapter Five**

"So you're introducing me. Should I say it's an honor? Because I don't think it is; after all, having my daughter who obviously lives in my fame introduce me is quite a spectacle," my dad says to me about five minutes before my speech. I looked onto the ground to avoid his gaze. "I tried to tell them that I shouldn't be doing it," I whispered.

"You obviously didn't try good enough because you're still here," he tells me. Shaking his head he laughs an emotionless laugh, "I don't know what I should have expected, you always do things half-heartedly, you never do things without conviction. You have no talents in this field. The only reason why people even pay attention to you is because you're my daughter; otherwise, you'd be a nobody. The only thing keeping you alive in this field is because you're stupidly smart," he says shaking his head, and I find I want to. I'm tired, and nervous, and he's not making my job any easier.

Maybe he's right. Maybe I didn't try hard enough. Maybe I should have threatened them that I'll drop out if they forced me to do this. But I didn't, and that's why he's right. I don't do things with conviction.

Sighing silently I turned my head towards the stage hearing the department head calling me out to the stage. "Do good Sydney. I don't want to be embarrassed by your words," he whispers to me. Nudging my shoulders.

Breathing hard I walked out to the stage and saw everyone staring at me, some of their gazes are condescending, others were downright scary. I can do this, I tell myself, but I know I'll probably die of a heart attack.

Clearing my throat I motioned for the department to turn on the power point I prepared, and began my speech.

"Welcome to everyone in the architect department. We have gathered here today to hear from a senior in the architect industry. His name is Jared Sage. As we all have probably heard, he has worked on hundreds of projects in his thirty years working. We can learn a lot from his early life, and how they influenced his work as an adult. Before becoming who he is today, this man before us faced many problems that we as future architects might face. When he graduated from college he was not the first in his class, and that being said he was also not one of the most recognized students so companies weren't lining up to hire him. For three years he continues to go to interviews after interviews, and even though all of them rejected him, his love for his work did not falter. Instead his desire to succeed grew even stronger. During his fifth year out of college he decided that enough was enough. If companies couldn't see his strength then he would prove them wrong, and prove them he did. He went to a bank and borrowed a loan to start his own firm. At first it suffered because he wasn't anyone important, but his big break came when a women name Daniella approached him asking him to design her mansion, and the rest of his story is history because the important thing is he was able to push against all odds and show the world that he had the talents to be the best. Now, we'll take a moment to recognize some of his major works before having him come out to talk to everyone," I finish.

Bowing to the audience I turned my back and walked down the stage avoiding my father who was still sitting behind the curtains. When I finally took a seat in the back the teacher ended the power point and called for Jared Sage to enter the stage. Everyone was clapping. I wasn't. Instead I found myself fixated to a person standing by the door. Adrian. He is everywhere.

He had a faraway look on his face, and when he finally noticed me he smiled and walked over taking a seat next to me. "Your father?" he asks me. I nod my head.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"You might not believe this, but I didn't come here for you. I came here to meet that man," he says pointing to the spot where my father currently stands. "He's supposed to be designing a house for my mom," he tells me.

"I wouldn't be surprised," I said bitterly. That came out wrong, and he noticed. I wish he wasn't so observant sometimes.

"Well yeah, that's true. That man is everywhere anyone with money hires him," Adrian says. There was silence as Adrian stared at my father. I saw mixed emotions on his face. Finally I ask him, "Are you alright? You don't seem to well." He nods his head, "I'm fine, just drunk, the party last night killed me," he grins.

"You're still alive," I point out, and he laughs.

"Barely Sage, barely. I only dragged myself out of bed today in hopes of asking you out for coffee because clearly most of the time I saw you, you're drunk on caffeine."

I laugh. "Maybe you should have texted me earlier. I might have ditched this entire thing to drink coffee with you," I tell him, but I know I wouldn't because this is Jared Sage. If I fail I'm making him embarrassed. It would have been better if I wasn't the person to introduce him, but since it's me he expects nothing less then perfection.

"Do you have anything to ask him?" I ask Adrian who shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm just curious about this man. From what I heard of him everything you say was bullshit," Adrian told me with an amused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters I was told that your dad is a cocky bastard who is not only abusive, but also a liar," Adrian explains. I kept a poker face not revealing any emotions.

"Where did you hear that?" I eye him questioningly. Not many people know that aspect about my father. When you're rich and famous as he is, people tend to forget about your past, especially since it's undocumented.

"My mom. She's Daniella you know. She was the one who gave him his big break," he points out, and for a second I was surprised.

"Really?" I ask him with a surprised expression and he nods his head.

Finally when the questioning comes to a close both Adrian and I stopped our discussion as my dad begins to tell us about his next project. Like Adrian told me, his next project was indeed to build a mansion for Daniella, who I now know, is an Ivashkov. He explains that in his next work he utilized neoclassical elements and incorporated with the sleek modern office design. I was intrigued, and forgot all about Adrian, who sat next to me with a skeptical expression on his face.

This is the Jared Sage I admired. The one who is dedicated to his work, and valued individuality over popularity. When he talks about his work he doesn't seem stress, he seems happy, and I faintly remember once upon a time ago when he was always at home hanging out with Carly.

When his speech was finally over he said goodbye to everyone and thanked us for coming to his presentation. Moments afterwards my father walked out of the building and Adrian said, "Well that was interesting. I could have found a million better things to do, but my mom was adamant about me coming here to hear about her new building."

I shrugged my shoulders. I thought it was interesting, but then I am an architect student and I love hearing about buildings.

"So, now that that is over, would you like to go have a coffee with me?" he asks, and I nod my head. On our way out I saw my father walking towards his car. Suddenly his eyes caught mine and he gave me a look of pure disgust, I shrunk back and bumped against Adrian's shoulders. He held his arm up to steady my shoulders.

"You alright?" he asks, and I nod my head while looking onto the ground. Looking up, Adrian inhales a breath and pulls me tighter towards his body. I think he believes what he hears about my father, and for once I feel happy that someone knows, but I slightly want to push him away because my father was approaching us.

"Mr. Ivashkov," he begins, "I see that you know my daughter."

Looking up I saw Adrian nod his head, "I have the pleasure to meeting your daughter a while back, we're friends," he adds for good measure. "Actually we were heading for coffee, so if you don't mind we'll leave now."

"Of course, I don't want to hold up your time, but if you have a second I would like you to pass my greetings to your mother," my father says. Adrian nodded his head politely, and turns my shoulders around. Once we were away from my father he smiles, "That was weird."

I shrug my shoulder. All I know was that my father didn't even bother to acknowledge me. Not that I think he would have, but I hoped. When we reached the parking lot Adrian opened the door for me. I was still silent from the meeting with my father; somehow Adrian knew that I needed some time to think so he didn't speak. Neither of us spoke, and it was a comfortable silence.

Finally when we reached the coffee shop Adrian stopped the car and said, "Hey, are you alright?" I nodded my head, but then suddenly started to cry. I know I shouldn't, Adrian is practically a stranger, but right now I could care less. I just have so much going on in my head that I just cry, and I never cry. Ever.

Adrian just simply sits there staring at me. When I finally stop he hands me a handkerchief, and I looked up at him with an arch eyebrow. "You carry these around?" I sniffed. He grins a playful smile, but behind his playful expression I see that he is sad too, "Yeah, for girls who sit in my car and cries. Do you know girls love guys who carry these around? They think it's gallant, you have no idea how many girls succumb to my charms after I whipped out a handkerchief."

I grin and can only imagine. The lost boy with green eyes, holding out a handkerchief, I guess girls do fall for broken people, and for a fleeting moment I wonder if boys do too. Do they fall in love with broken girls? But of course like I say, the thought is fleeting, and I soon let it pass me.

Using his handkerchief I wiped my eyes and handed it back to him. "Just so you know, I didn't fall for your charms," I tell him. He rolls his eyes, "Yes I know Sage, I'm a stalker who conveniently there all the time. I know better then to think you'd fall for my charms. So are you ready for coffee?"

I nod my head and opened the door. It was the coffee place where I had my date with Eddie. "I don't know if you know, but this place has amazing coffee," he says with a smirk. I don't tell him that I wouldn't know. Instead I shrug my shoulders. The last time I was here, Jill's boyfriend bought me a sugar infested coffee that I wouldn't be caught drinking, so no I wouldn't know how their coffee tastes.

Adrian and I went to order our drinks and when we finished, we both found a seat at the back of the shop. It was a great seat, one where you can see everything and everyone, but they couldn't see you. In other words it was perfect.

"This is my usual seat," Adrian tells me with a shrug. "I like observing, and drawing. I draw everything you know." I glance at him and saw him smile.

"I would have never guessed," I mutter and he grins.

"But I also love to party. Partying might as well be my middle name," he adds with a teasing smile.

"I don't like partying," I tell him, but I don't tell him why. I don't tell him that I'm scared of crowds, I'm not claustrophobic per say, but I have a fear of being judged. Just standing in front of the auditorium earlier today made me sweat like a pig. Of course I also don't tell him that. He would think I'm pathetic, and I already have enough people thinking that of me. I don't need another one.

Once again silent engulfs us, and I sit drinking my coffee staring at the street. I can feel Adrian studying me, and when he finally speaks I know what he is going to ask. "So you know I was going to ask this girl out, but she's going through a lot of drama, I don't know if I should," he says. I stare at him incredulously. I was wrong. I thought he was going to ask me about earlier today, not about whether or not he's going to ask someone out.

"Oh, and before you speak, it's not you. No offense to you or anything, but you don't seem like someone who enjoys casual dating and one-night stands," he says, and for a second, no scratch that for a minute I feel disgusted. "Her name is Rose," he starts again, "she's gorgeous, brown hair, and brown eyes, curvy, you know the combination of sexy and classy."

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know anyone like that."

"Of course, you don't know anyone," he points out. I should feel offended, but I don't because he's right. I can count the number of people I know on a single hand (not including my family members).

"Ask her out if you like her," I tell him.

He eyes me weirdly and shrugs his shoulders. "Won't you feel sad?" he asks me.

"Why would I?" I tell him.

"I don't know, maybe because you like me," he tells me. For some reason he looks expectant, like he wants me to tell him something different, something unexpected, but I'm scared. I'm afraid that if I tell him what I really want he might feel burdened so instead I tell him.

"I don't like you. As of now I'm still considering whether or not we're friends," I tell him. He looks at me with a hurt expression, and looks away.

"Of course you wouldn't like me," I thought I heard him whisper, but I might have heard wrong because right afterwards he laughs and tells me, "Alright, I'm going to ask Rose out, I liked her since I met her at a party a couple of days back."

Suddenly for some reason I feel a bit sad inside.

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions. _

_-Christina_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It's been two months since I met Adrian on the bus drive back home. Two long, yet short months and I feel like I have known him for a lifetime. A very long lifetime. Adrian is excited about everything, and most of the time he isn't there. Like he is, but in the same way that makes him, him, he isn't. Adrian makes everything exciting for me. Like going sky diving, I adamantly refused because I didn't want to risk breaking my neck, but Adrian convinced me that it's something I have to do and I believed him.

If I were to have a best friend, or if I were to call anyone that it would be him.

Recently Adrian has started to date a girl named Rose. I have met her once. Only once. And that was because Adrian insisted that as his honorary good friend I have to judge his new girlfriend). Nevertheless, she still left an impression on me. Rose was, for a lack of a better word, kick ass. She mastered judo, karate, tae kwon do, advanced defense, sword fighting, fencing and other various fighting tactics. Additionally, she knows how to handle practically any weapon given to her.

I should be scared of her, but I wasn't because not only was she amazing but she was drop dead gorgeous. Though she had regular brown hair and eyes they look different on her. On most people that genetic combination was normal, but on her Scottish and Turkish heritage, brown hair and eyes were exotic. Adrian chose correctly. Nevertheless, I sometimes find him sad. Sometimes when we're out having coffee together he seems kind of off.

"Sydney, are you there?"

I look up and met Adrian's eyes. Till now I'm still mesmerized by his green eyes. "Yeah, just thinking," I tell him. I lifted the coffee up to my lips and drank it. He looks at me weirdly and shrugs his shoulders. "So do you want to go with me to Spain this summer?" Adrian asks.

I laughed. "Are you serious?" He didn't laugh. I guess he is.

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't. I know how much you love the Spanish architecture, and well I love Spanish food, so we might as well visit there together," he points out. I want to roll my eyes, so I do, "You don't love Spanish food," I tell him honestly, and I know that as a fact. Once a couple of weeks ago I took him out to a Spanish restaurant along with Jill and her boyfriend (that was Adrian's idea), and he absolutely hated the food. He was blunt enough to tell me that it tasted like shit.

He rolls his eyes, "Fine I don't love Spanish food, but I want to go to Spain with you."

"Why? Your girlfriend will be here, don't you want to spend time with her?" I ask him, and he goes silent again. Like I said earlier, sometimes Adrian doesn't seem happy when I talk about her. Usually I don't ask him about it because it isn't my business. I feel like he can take care of the problem himself and honestly I should also mind my own business. Nevertheless, the dejected look on his face pushes me slightly over the edge. Finally I sigh and bring the cup of coffee up to my mouth and drank a mouthful. "How are things going with Rose?" I ask him.

He looks at me genuinely surprised. "Wow I never thought I'd hear you ask me that," he says. Leaning back against the chair and starts, "Well, you know...I honestly don't know how things are with her."

"How come? The last time I saw you and her together you seemed happy," of course I didn't mention that it was a party, and everyone enjoys parties. No, scratch that, I did not enjoy the party. After meeting Adrian's multitalented girlfriend I sat on the couch envious and dejected.

"Well for starters I think she's still in love with her ex-boyfriend. Actually I don't think he could be called her boyfriend anyways, he was too old for her and didn't feel himself as the one for her," he explains.

"What about you? Is she in love with you?" I ask him though I doubt love can sprout in a relationship that began less then two months ago. I mean look at me, I lived with my father for my entire life, and yet our relationship was devoid of love.

"She enjoys the idea of partying with me. Rose thinks that I don't take anything seriously so she doesn't have to worry about me wanting to take things further," he tells me. For some reason I find my heart constrict a little. I have, of course, admitted that I am sexually attracted to Adrian, but I am not in love with him. However, the thought of him wanting to take things further with Rose makes me kind of…I don't know feel weird.

I resist the urge to ask him whether or not he wanted to take things further with Rose, but I don't. Instead I smiled at him gently and reached out to hold his hand. For a second I thought he looked at me longingly, like the same longing I have when I stare at Spanish buildings, and churches, but I must have saw incorrectly. Regardless, what I thought I saw made my heart beat a bit faster and I hated myself for that.

Adrian is out of my league. I keep telling myself that, but sometimes, sometimes I wished he wasn't. I wish he wasn't so gorgeous, and talented, and amazing. Maybe then whatever it is I'm feeling towards him would be non-existent. "I think. No, I know that you're not the kind of person Rose thinks you are, and I've met her. I actually think you're being too harsh on yourself. You are better than what you say you are," I assure him. He gives me a half smile, but doesn't pull his hand away. I wished he did because I don't want to.

In the end I was the one who withdrew my hands and Adrian laughed. "You know, if I didn't know you better I'd think you were in love with me." I rolled my eyes, "I'm not." I tell him.

"Of course, but anyways we're getting off topic. Rose is going to Russia this summer, and I am not going with her, she insisted. She's going there to see her ex-whatever's family, apparently I'm not invited," he says to me.

"I'm surprised that you didn't just ignore her request, and buy a plane ticket to go with her. I for one know you have stalker like tendencies."

"I do, but not for Rose. She is not oblivious like some people," he smirks and takes a sip from his coffee.

"I am not oblivious," I tell him. He shrugs his shoulders.

Finally after another ten or so minutes I said goodbye to Adrian and headed back to my dorm. I realized on my way back that we still haven't settled whether or not we're going to Spain. Part of me wants to. Actually a huge part of me wants to because I don't want to go home. Spring Break, though only two months ago, was still tiring for me.

When I got back to campus I received a call from my design instructor telling me that she needs to see me immediately. I told her that I'm heading towards her office and would reach the vicinity in less then 10 minutes.

I was wrong. I didn't reach her office until 11 minutes and she called me out on that. Apparently I'm not the only meticulous person in the world who keeps track of every single little detail. "Sorry," I tell her. She nods her head and motions for me to sit on the chair besides her.

"As you can see Sydney you are our best student. Actually you are nationally recognized as one of the architects the industry should watch out for. I'm not sure if I ever told you this, but I am very proud," she smiles. I nod my head. In my experience praises come with a price. "Do you remember your father coming here for a presentation a while back?" she asks me.

I wanted to tell her, "How could I not?" but I don't. Instead I nod my head and say, "I made the opening speech."

"Of course, anyways our school have decided that you're going to be the intern to work for him this summer?" she tells me. My eyes opened wide and I whisper, "What?"

"Are you excited," she squeals, "every student in this school is hoping to get this internship to work with your father, but instead you get it." She holds out her hand and holds onto mine tightly. "When I was your age, I didn't get the chance to intern in such an amazing company. Actually I didn't intern anywhere at all, my skills are nowhere at your level, nor is any other student here. You have the talent and the conviction that I have yet to see on someone this young. You have to go make our school proud."

I glared at her.

Finally she asks me, "Aren't you excited? You get to work with your father."

"I'm sorry, but don't you think it's somewhat unfair?" I question her, and she gave me a confused look. I continued, "I mean there are hundreds of students in our department, and yet I get chosen for everything. I don't feel worthy," I added for good measure.

"You're worthy enough for everyone in this school. Sydney, you're the only student in this entire place who will far. Yes, everyone in this school has talent, but no one was your talent. You can look at an old piece of work, redesign it, and make it something that can fit our modern time. Most students just can't do that," I looked at her skeptically. I want to point out that everyone can do that.

"Trust me Sydney. I have been teaching for years, and I have seen many great designers, but most of them end up drawing blueprints for suburban houses, and if they're lucky than they get contracted to build stores, but most of them go back to college to seek a better degree. You are not like those people. I know for sure you will go far."

I don't deny anything she says because I know that I'm going to go far. Instead I looked at her in the eyes. "Professor, like you said I'm going to go far, but I don't want to do it this way. I don't want to intern for my dad. Jared Sage is not someone I want to work for. I want to gain my own recognition not live in his shadows."

She glared at me. "Sydney you will do this even if I have to make this a summer assignment for you."

"I'm sorry to upset you. Honest I am, but did you not think I have some plans for the summer?" I ask her.

"Sydney Sage this is a one in a lifetime chance. I can't believe you would rather spend your summer doing frivolous things over working with world renowned designers."

"Professor, like you said, this is a one in a lifetime chance, but not for me. If I wanted to, I can work there, so instead of pushing me into doing something I feel is absolutely unnecessary you might as well kick me out of the program," I explain to her. I don't tell her that even if I ask my father he would refuse adamantly. He would tell me that all I wish to gain from working for him is fame, and that isn't what I want to hear.

"Fine, if you want to be like that then this is my assurance to you. Sydney, you are getting something someone else can't, not because you're his daughter, but because you're talented and I think you can gain a lot of experience from it. If you want to stay in our department you have to intern there over the summer, and in case you decide not to, you might as well withdraw from our department," she says at last.

Once again I found myself in utter awe at what she just told me. "You will kick me out if I say no?" I ask her. She nods her head tiredly. I feel like I should be the one who is tired, not her.

"Fine," I muttered. Standing up I shoved my chair in, and walked out of her office; of course, not after I slammed it loudly against the doorframe (Adrian taught me that sometimes when you don't get what you want, you make a huge rackus to show how unhappy you are, at the time I didn't agree with him, now I have to remember to thank him the next time I see him). As I walked back to my dorm room I felt tired, and upset. I guess now I won't be able to go to Spain anymore. Adrian will have to enjoy Spanish cuisine with himself. The thought saddens me a little, but it's a good thing I didn't give him an answer earlier today.

When Adrian is sad he looks like a lost puppy (well panther because of his green eyes), and I don't want to be the cause of that.

Once I got back to my room I placed my stuff on my desk and got into bed. I'm mentally tired, and I want to fall asleep for the rest of my life. However, I don't because as much as I want to I have homework, and as much as I want to burn my homework because I'm just so fed up with everything, I don't because I know my father will say that I'm lazy and the only thing that is getting me through life is using his fame.

It would be later when I'm sitting in my desk that I realize my earlier thought would be something Adrian would think, or say. Then I would also realize that I'm different, and what I'm saying now isn't something I would say years ago.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And sorry i didn't have Sydney go with Adrian because then that would be too easy. _

_Please review and tell me if you see any mistakes. _


End file.
